forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Idle Champions of the Forgotten Realms
Idle Champions of the Forgotten Realms is a free-to-play idle game developed by Codename Entertainment. It was released for early access on September 7, 2017. Description The core gameplay of Idle Champions revolves around the player selecting "champions" (such as Bruenor, Minsc, and Celeste, among others) to fight waves of increasingly difficult monsters, thereby accumulating gold. This gold is used to upgrade the player's champions, or unlock new ones. The individual champions have both strengths and weaknesses, often improving other champions that meet various criteria. The player needs to figure out a "formation" to place these champions in to ensure progress can be made against higher-level waves of monsters. As players complete objectives, or reset their current adventure, they accumulate "Favor" with a specific deity, which increases the amount of gold they find in subsequent sessions. Furthermore, players can collect items that permanently boost their champions further, either as random drops, or through purchasing "chests" filled with random items. The game is segmented into several "campaigns", each with its own unique Favor, ensuring progress does not carry over between campaigns. Each campaign has a unique formation pattern, forcing players to rethink how to arrange their champions. Some of the campaigns are permanent, while others are event-based and only available for a short time. These event campaigns often reward unique champions that are only available to unlock during their respective events. All the campaigns are further divided into "adventures", which are narrative frames for the core gameplay, for example recounting how the player's champions help a farmer rescue a farmer's daughter who has been kidnapped by werewolves. Most adventures also have additional challenge modes, unlocked after meeting various criteria. These challenge modes present the player with new obstacles to overcome, for example through limiting the champions available to choose from. Index Characters :;Playable characters: Asharra • Arkhan • Azaka Stormfang • Barrowin Undurr • Binwin Bronzebottom • Birdsong • Bruenor Battlehammer • Calliope • Catti-brie • Celeste • Deekin Scalesinger • Delina • Dhadius • Diath Woodrow • Donaar Blit'zen • Drizzt Do'Urden (and Guenhwyvar) • Evelyn Marthain (and Juniper) • Farideh • Gromma Nander • Hitch • Ishi Snaggletooth • Jamilah • Jarlaxle Baenre • Krond • Makos • Minsc (and Boo) • Nayeli Goldflower • Nrakk • Regis • Stoki • Strix • Tyril • Wulfgar • Zorbu Natten :;Foes: Acererak • Arvaiss • Baggy Nana • Bailiearyl Tavebent • Brave Baker of Triboar • Chotyn • Cutpurse Prince • Daring Dwarf of Dessarin • Doru • Eye of Gruumsh • Fenthaza • Hero of the Vale • Heroine of Longsaddle • Kenda • King of Feathers • Lif • Menace of Morgur's Mound • Nanny Pu'pu • Nihiloor • Nim • Noska Ur'gray • Ott Steeltoes • Peggy Deadbells • Ras Nsi • Shifty Saradac • Strahd von Zarovich • Tzindelor • Urstul Floxin • Widow Groat • Withers • Zariel :;Other: Agracon • Amber Strakeln • Arabelle • Artus Cimber • Bag of Nails • Barok Clanghammer • Beirn • Boderik Hearthtender • Chadwick • Davian Martikov • Donavich • Dragonbait • Durnan • Ellis • Elminster Aumar • Ezmerelda d'Avenir • Heiley • Hew Hackinstone • Hoistsail • Hurf • Ireena Kolyana • Ishmakahl • Ismark Kolyanovich • Ivor Bakovski • Jarl • Kara Bakovski • Kasimir Velikov • Kaylaar Allun • Jenks • Laeral Silverhand • Lazlo • Luvash • Lyari • Madam Eva • Manfred Wagonweaver • Meilee • Mirt • Nat • Needle • Orvex Ocrammas • Pavel Nonov • Randal Amberwood • Renaer Neverember • Sekelok • Sibonseni • Slarin • Squiddly • Thaddeus • Tollin • Ukurlahmu • Ulkoria Stonemarrow • Vajra Safahr • Valetta • Vanessa • Victoro Cassalanter • Volothamp Geddarm • Vorn • Waldo • Wrerdor • Xopal • Yorb • Ziraj • Zitembe • Zook Timbers :Adolican Rhand • Ahghairon • Arikas • Aubrin Crownsilver • Baba Lysaga • Beornegar • Bidderdoo Harpell • Courageous Kobold of Cold Keep • Dagult Neverember • Dahl Peredur • Dalakhar • Deniak • Floon Blagmaar • Galor Rockshield • Halaster Blackcloak • Havilar • Ingeloakastimizilian • Kale Kobold King • Khorsaya • Kolyan Indirovich • Lorcan • Maldwyn Daggerford • Mwaxanaré • Na • Rishaal • Rudolph van Richten • Sergei von Zarovich • Tam Zawad • Tatyana • Tymofarrar • Valindra Shadowmantle • Zaerith Menyar-Ag-Gith • Zaknafein Do'Urden Creatures :aarakocra • aldani • almiraj • assassin vine • atropal • axe beak • azer • banshee • basilisk • bat • bear (grizzly) • blight (needle, tree, twig, vine) • boar • bone naga • bugbear • bullywug • carrion crawler • cat • chitine • chwinga • cow • crab (giant) • crawling claw • crocodile • decaton • deinonychus • devil (barbed, bearded) • devourer • dimetrodon • dog (blink, death, mastiff) • doppelganger • dragon (blue, bronze, faerie, red) • dragonborn • dretch • dryad • duck • duodrone • dwarf (duergar, gold, shield, tomb) • eladrin • elemental (air, fire) • elder brain • elf (drow, dusk, moon) • firbolg • firefly • fish • flumph • flying monkey • froghemoth • galeb duhr • gargoyle • gazer • gelatinous cube • ghast • ghost • ghoul (shadow) • giant (frost, hill) • giant bee • giant caterpillar • giant centipede • giant fire beetle • giant fly • giant frog • gibbering mouther • girallon • githyanki • githzerai • gnoll • gnome (rock) • goat • goblin (batiri) • golem (clay, flesh, stone) • grung • hag (green, night) • half-elf • half-orc • halfling • harpy • hobgoblin • horse • human • hydra • imp • intellect devourer • jaculi • kamadan • kenku • knucklehead trout • kobold • kraken • lich (arch) • lizardfolk • mephit (ice, magma, mud, steam) • mimic • mind flayer • mindwitness • miniature giant space hamster • minotaur • monodrone • mouse • nimblewright • nothic • ogre • orc • owlbear • panther • parrot • pegasus • pentadrone • pixie • pseudodragon • pterafolk • quadrone • quaggoth • quasit • quetzalcoatlus • rabbit • rat (cranium, giant) • raven • revenant • salamander • satyr • saurial • scarecrow • sea spawn • seagull • shadow • shambling mound • shield guardian • skeleton • skunk • snake (fire, flying) • specter • spider (giant, giant wolf, tarantula) • sprite • stegosaurus • stone juggernaut • su-monster • succubus • tabaxi • tiefling • tiger • tomb guardian • tortle • treant • tri-flower frond • triceratops • tridrone • troll (ice) • tyrannosaurus • ultroloth • umber hulk • vampire (spawn) • vegepygmy • velociraptor • vrock • vulture • werebear • wereboar • wererat • wereraven • weretiger • werewolf • wight • will-o'-wisp • wolf (dire, winter) • wood woad • worg • wraith • yellow musk creeper • yeti • yuan-ti (abomination, broodguard, malison, pureblood) • zombie • zorbo :alligator • asp • beholder • black pudding • decapus • earth elemental • genasi • Gulthias tree • lobster • mole • porcupine • quipper • raptor • unicorn • white dragon Events :Ahghairon's Day • Brightswords • Dragondown • Fair Seas Festival • Feast of the Moon • Festival of Fools • Fleetswake • Founders' Day • Grand Revel • Great Modron March • Greengrass • Highharvestide • Liars' Night • Midsummer • Midwinter • Running of the Saurs • Simril • The Running • Wintershield :Day of Wonders • Shieldmeet • The Retreat Locations :;Buildings & Sites: Blackstaff Tower • Bent Nail • Book Wyrm's Treasure • Cassalanter Villa • Fane of the Night Serpent • Field of Triumph • Gralhund Villa • Grand Coliseum • Grand Souk • Hall of Gold • House of the Crocodile • Queenspire • Temple of Gond (Waterdeep) • Temple of Savras (Port Nyanzaru) • Tomb of the Nine Gods • Trollskull Manor • Wizard of Wines • Wyrmheart Mine :;Inns & Taverns: Blood of the Vine • Skewered Dragon • Wayside Inn • Yawning Portal :;Districts: Castle Ward • City of the Dead • Dock Ward • Field Ward • North Ward • Sea Ward • South Ward :;Roads: Blackford road • High Road • Triboar Trail • Trollskull Alley :;Settlements: Barovia (village) • Camp Righteous • Camp Vengeance • Daggerford • Hornfirth • Kir Sabal • Longsaddle • Mbala • Omu • Port Castigliar • Port Nyanzaru • Shilku • Skeefan • Triboar • Waterdeep • Yartar • Yellyark :;Rivers: River Soshenstar :;Wilderness: Aldani Basin • Grandfather Tree • Heart of Ubtao • High Forest • Mere of Dead Men • Needle's Bones • Neverwinter Wood • Shilku Bay • Sword Mountains • Trollbark Forest • Tserl Falls :;Regions: Barovia • Chult • Sword Coast • Underdark :;Planes: Demiplane of Dread • Prime Material plane :Abyss • Ahoyhoy • Amber Temple • Amn • Amphail • Avernus • Baldur's Gate • Bay of Chult • Beorunna's Well • Calimport • Candlekeep • Castle Ravenloft • Chessenta • Citadel Felbarr • Copper Cup • Dessarin River • Dessarin Valley • Djerad Kethendi • Durpar • Evermoors • Feywild • Fireshear • Fort Beluarian • Gauntlgrym • Grandfather Tree • Great Worm Cavern • Gundarlun • Gundbarg • Helm's Hold • High Forest • Icewind Dale • Ironmaster • Karse • Kelvin's Cairn • Kingdom of Many-Arrows • Lantan • Laughingflow • Limbo • Long Road • Lurkwood • Luskan • Mechanus • Menzoberranzan • Mezro • Mirabar • Mistcliff Mountains • Mithral Hall • Morgur's Mound • Mount Hotenow • Neverwinter • Nine Hells • One Stone • Orolunga • Peaks of Flame • Raven Rock • Reghed Glacier • River Olung • River Rauvin • River Surbrin • Sea of Moving Ice • Secomber • Sembia • Settlestone • Shining Sea • Shipwright's House • Sigil • Silverymoon • Snapping Turtle Bay • Snout of Omgar • Southwood • Spine of the World • Star Mounts • Steam and Steel • Strakeln & Timbers General Goods and Curious Oddities • Sundabar • Ten-Towns • Thay • Thornhold • Umberlee's Cache • Undermountain • Unicorn Run • Vallaki • Wild Coast • Zakhara Magic :;Magic items: Aegis-fang • alchemy jug • amulet of the planes • bag of tricks • boots of elvenkind • boots of spider climbing • Dragonstaff of Ahghairon • figurine of wondrous power • silver sword • Icingdeath • immovable rod • ioun stone (of awareness • of wisdom) • mask of the beast • necklace of fireballs • periapt of wound closure • piwafwi • quiver of Anariel • ring of devouring • ring of fire elemental command • ring of mind shielding • ring of protection • ring of regeneration • rope of entanglement • short sword of backstabbing • Taulmaril • Thunderbolt • Twinkle • winged boots :;Spells: banishing smite • chromatic orb • circle of death • cure wounds • eldritch blast • fire bolt • fireball • flame strike • guiding bolt • healing word • hellish rebuke • ice storm • locate object • mage hand • magic missile • periapt of wound closure • plane shift • remove curse • scorching ray • shatter • shield of faith • shocking grasp • simulacrum • thunderclap • time gate :;Other: death curse :animal friendship • Ring of Winter • Stone of Golorr • Sunsword • turn undead Organizations :Arcane Brotherhood • Bidderdoo • Bregan D'aerthe • Cassalanter • Clan Battlehammer • Clan Undurr • Companions of the Hall • Cult of the Dragon • Griffon Cavalry • Guild of Watermen • Harpell • Harpers • House Zolond • Keepers of the Feather • Lords of Waterdeep • Order of the Even-Handed • Order of the Gauntlet • Red Fellowship • Red Wizards of Thay • Tarlain • Tree Ghost Tribe • Tribe of the Elk • Uthgardt • Vistani • Watchful Order of Magists and Protectors • Waterdeep Guard • Xanathar's Thieves' Guild • Zhentarim :Clan Verthisathurgiesh • Dripping Fang • Gralhund • Shadovar • Weeping Friars Religions :;Campaign Deities: Helm • Kelemvor • Torm :;Event Deities: Asmodeus • Auril • Azuth • Chauntea • Gond • Jergal • Lathander • Leira • Lliira • Mystra • Oghma • Rillifane • Savras • Shar • Sune • Tempus • Umberlee • Waukeen :;Other Deities: Beshaba • Clangeddin • Cyric • Dendar • Dumathoin • Gorm Gulthyn • Gruumsh • Maegera • Maglubiyet • Moradin • Nine Trickster Gods of Omu (I'jin • Kubazan • Moa • Nangnang • Obo'laka • Papazotl • Shagambi • Unkh • Wongo) • Red Knight • Selûne • Talona • Tiamat • Tyr • Ubtao :Nanna-Sin • Sharess • Yeenoghu Vessels :;Types: astral brig • galleon :;Named vessels: Narwhal • Second Sun • Snapping Maiden • Umberlee's Promise Miscellaneous :;Armor: breastplate • chain mail • leather armor • plate mail • scale mail • studded leather :;Beverages: ale • wine :;Books: Cyrinishad • How to Kiss Better • Red Bess and the Kelpie's Regret • The Prince of Al-Qadim • Volo's Guide to Chult • Volo's Guide to Lycanthropy • Volo's Guide to Monsters :;Food: cheese • firemint • kabob • pepperoni • salmon • waffle :;Fungi: bluecap • ripplebark • waterorb :;Gemstones: amethyst • bloodstone • fire opal • pearl • ruby • sapphire • sunstone :;Instruments: lute • zither :;Materials: calcite • copper • gold • iron • leather • mica • mithral • obsidian • onyx • pearl • serpentine stone • silk • silver • steel • tin • velvet • wool :;Languages: Common • Thayan • Undercommon :;Plants: moss • palm • pumpkin • ryath root • sinda berry • wheat • wildroot • wukka nut :;Substances: alchemist's fire • unholy water • water :;Tools: compass • nimblewright detector • spyglass :;Weapons: axe • battleaxe • bow • crossbow • dagger • greataxe • greatsword • longbow • mace • naginata • rapier • scimitar • short sword • sling • spear • staff • warhammer :;Other: dragon (coin) • lycanthropy • taol :cider • Dragondew • honeysuckle • mayonnaise • tea • violet Appendix Notes Further Reading * External Links * Official site * Announcement * Steam page * Idle Champions Wiki * Idle Champions Wikia Connections Category:Computer games Category:Published in 2017